The Night Affair
by kay10
Summary: Sequel to The Addison Project Brennan and Emma's bond deepens, as Mutant X's fight for Emma's freedom intensifies
1. Default Chapter

The Night Affair  
  
Sequel to The Addison Project  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but wouldn't it be grand?!  
  
~~~If you haven't read the Addison Project, I suggest that you read it before reading The Night Affair, because otherwise, you will be totally and utterly lost!~~~  
  
CH 1 The Night Affair  
  
Emma paced inside sanctuary. She had been there for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, Brennan materialized in front of her.  
  
"Brennan, where have you been?" Emma asked, with a concerned face.  
  
"Do we have to coordinate our sleeping times now?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I'm just scared." Emma said, looking down, a tear forming in her eye.  
  
Brennan stepped closer to Emma. "You have no reason to be afraid here." He said, trying to comfort her.  
  
She shook her head. "It's not this place. It's reality. Eckhart has me out there, capturing mutants. I'm betraying them, all the while thinking I'm doing the right thing. Do you know how that feels? I feel like a traitor!"  
  
"You are not a traitor!" Brennan said firmly, looking deep into Emma's beautiful eyes. "You are a wonderful, caring person. This isn't your fault. We'll find a way to get you out of this, I promise you."  
  
Emma smiled. "Well, I'm glad you haven't given up hope yet."  
  
"We will never give up hope. Never." Brennan said, drawing Emma in for a long embrace. "Never."  
  
```````````````````````  
  
Emma opened her eyes. She was in her room assigned by the GSA in Genomex. All Mutant agents were required to stay at Genomex for "observation". Once again she woke with no recollection of the dreams she had had that night. Emma was always used to remembering pictures and feelings, but lately there was nothing. It was like static. It had started after the reaction Emma's powers had with that fugitive Mulwray's powers. Oh well, thought Emma. It wasn't really like her dreams were important.  
  
Emma made her way to her shower, turning on the hot water has she stepped in. She started to wet her hair when suddenly, all she could see was white. She was having a flashback of some kind. An alley between two buildings came into view. There were bodies slumped on the ground all around her. Emma saw three figures standing. One was approaching her. Emma could feel her chest heaving up and down, like she had just run for her life. Emma panicked as the man came into view.  
  
"NO need to run anymore Emma, You're among friends." It was Adam the leader of those traitors!!  
  
Emma gasped for air, as her head felt as if it was spinning. She fumbled as she turned off the water, and got out of the shower. Emma sank down to the floor, as the grey bathroom came into view. It was over. The vision, or flashback, or what ever it was, was over. Emma tried to calm herself. Taking deep breaths, she got up from the floor.  
  
"Get it together Emma," She said, looking into the mirror. "Get it together."  
  
````````````````````  
  
Brennan slowly woke as his alarm clock buzzed. Brennan groaned, reaching over to turn the alarm clock off. He was no longer the morning person he once was. He now dreaded morning. He loved the night. Every moment of it. He got to share his nights with Emma. Sure it pained him every time he saw her, but he loved it all the same.  
  
Groggily Brennan got up, took his shower and got dressed. Brennan walked over to his dresser and picked up his comlink ring.  
  
He was about put it on, when he paused; thinking back to the day when he and Emma were made members of Mutant X. Brennan sank down on his bed, as he thought of how happy Emma had been to become a part of Mutant X. There had been a gleam in her eye as she had slipped on that sacred ring for the very first time. Brennan sighed heavily, putting on the ring, activating it. Another sigh came as he stood up and left his room, grabbing the book he was reading from the chair next to the door.  
  
"Hey!" Brennan was greeted by Jesse.  
  
"Hey." Brennan returned, smiling small. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.  
  
"Do you wanna go work out with me and Shal?" Jesse asked.  
  
Brennan held up his book. "No thanks. I wanna finish this, I'm almost done." He said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, he really just wanted to be alone and hide in his book.  
  
Jesse nodded. "Sure, but if you change you mind."  
  
"Yeah." Brennan said, walking away.  
  
Jesse sighed, and walked into the lab where Shalimar and Adam were. "Hey guys." He said. "Ready to get your ass kicked Shal?"  
  
Shalimar smiled. "I think I should be asking you that question. Did you ask Brennan to join us?"  
  
Jesse nodded. "He wanted to read his book. Seems like that's all he wants to do lately."  
  
"I'm really worried about him, Adam." Shalimar said, sadly.  
  
"Well, he's going through a difficult time." Adam said.  
  
Shalimar scoffed. "All of us are. He's not the only one who's lost Emma."  
  
"Yeah, but every night you don't enter some dream reality where she is, do you?" Jesse countered.  
  
Shalimar started to say something, when Adam cut her off. "Look, we just have to give Brennan some space. That's all we can do."  
  
"Adam, we've been giving him plenty of space. It's not like we're forcing him to do anything with us." Jesse said.  
  
Adam nodded. "I know. I think the only way to deal with this is to end this dream reality."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think the only way to do that is to end the Addison Project." Adam sighed, looking at his watch. "I've got to meet someone. Be good you two." He walked out of the room.  
  
"Sounds like he doesn't trust us." Jesse laughed.  
  
"Would you?" Shal asked, smiling.  
  
Jesse shrugged. "Good point."  
  
````````````````  
  
"Rachel?" Adam said quietly in the parking garage.  
  
Rachel stepped out of the shadows. "Hey." She said.  
  
Adam smiled, relieved to see her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. It's getting harder and harder to get out. Something's about to happen. Something big." Rachel said.  
  
"Do you know what?" Adam asked.  
  
"Emma's caught 5 mutants. Me, two other psionics, a molecular, on elemental, and then a feral. Now, apart from me, all of them resisted. Now, they're all walking around Genomex, like they want to be there, like me. And they are doing everything at Emma and Eckhart's will.  
  
Adam grimaced. "They've all been implanted."  
  
"Yep." Rachel said. "I think Eckhart wanted a feral, psionic, elemental, and molecular to test the Addison implant on."  
  
"Eckhart's able to control these people, and Emma, and without consequences. They'll never question him." Adam ran his fingers through his hair, thinking.  
  
"Adam, these people have no morals whatsoever." Rachel said.  
  
"Which is why they make the perfect GSAgent." Adam sighed. "You'd better get back."  
  
Rachel nodded. "One more thing. Liz Hartzel. She's a new mutant with the ability to alter her size and shape. Eckhart's got Emma on it. Mutant X needs to find her before Emma does."  
  
"Thanks. Be careful." Adam said. He stopped and smiled. "Your father would be very proud of you."  
  
Rachel smiled also. "He'd be proud of you too."  
  
"Be careful." Adam said again.  
  
Rachel winked. "Always." 


	2. The Night Affair, Chapter 2

The Night Affair, CH 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but wouldn't it be grand??  
  
** I'm really sorry about the lack of update, I've actually had Chapter 2 written out for about 2 weeks now, but I had absolutely no time to type it! Once again, I apologize; I'll try to be a lot quicker with the next update!  
  
CH 2  
  
Emma walked into Eckhart's office slowly, dreading what she was about to tell him.  
  
"Ah, Ms. DeLauro." Eckhart said, frowning. "I see you've come back empty- handed."  
  
Emma nodded. "Yes Sir. We still have been able to track down Hartzel."  
  
Eckhart sat at his desk. "It has been one week since I gave you this assignment. Why can't you find her?"  
  
"We've been searching for anyone who might know her, and haven't come up with anything. She's an orphan, and doesn't have any contact with her family, and her last know address was vacated, but." Emma trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Eckhart said crisply.  
  
Emma looked Eckhart straight in his eyes. "But, the doorman said she had just upped and moved with no warning at all. Sir, I think she was put into the underground by Mutant X."  
  
Eckhart stared back at Emma. "You don't think this is a coincidence?"  
  
Emma shook her head no.  
  
"Good, because neither do I." Eckhart said. "We have a mole, Ms. DeLauro. Find it, and quickly."  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Brennan sat on the couch in sanctuary reading a book. It was the third book in a week.  
  
Shalimar slowly approached him. "Hey." She said gently.  
  
"Hey." Brennan returned, still reading his book, not looking at Shalimar.  
  
"Missed you at dinner." She said, trying to start conversation.  
  
"Wasn't hungry." Brennan said shortly.  
  
"Are you hungry now? I could make you something."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm still not hungry."  
  
"Well do you wanna go workout or something? Talk maybe?" Shalimar asked.  
  
Brennan was getting more and more annoyed. "No Shal, I'm fine." He got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
Brennan stopped, turning towards Shalimar, angry. "Am I what?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Shalimar asked.  
  
Beannan started at Shalimar. "I am fine. Stop worrying about me."  
  
Shalimar gently touched his arm. "Brennan, you don't have to lie to me. I know you're hurting, and I want to help."  
  
Brennan sunk down onto the couch. "I can never lie to you Shal."  
  
"Yeah, you pretty much suck at that." Shalimar smiled. "Talk to me."  
  
"I don't know what I can say." Brennan put his head in his hands. After a moment, he lifted it, and in almost a whisper said. "Every night I see Emma, and my heart breaks. She is trapped, and has no idea what's going on in her body. And I can't do anything to help her! Do you know how horrible that feeling is?"  
  
Shalimar tried to comfort Brennan. "You shouldn't hold yourself responsible."  
  
Brennan stood up quickly. "I have let Emma down so many times. When we first met, she bumped into me, and I saw what she was thinking. She was in trouble, and I shook it off. If you guys hadn't been there, then it would have been the end."  
  
"Brennan that wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing Emma was being chased by the GSA."  
  
Yeah, but then Matty and I split her into two different Emmas, and that almost killed her." Brennan countered.  
  
Shalimar sighed. "That was a total fluke."  
  
"And then with Lorna." Brennan stopped, and started to pace.  
  
Shalimar walked over to Brennan. "Now you're just making things up. Brennan, you can't control everything that happens. You can try all you want, but you'll fail."  
  
Brennan reluctantly nodded. "I know, but..."  
  
"This wasn't your fault." Shalimar said raising her voice. "Brennan get over it. You can't change the past, and you can't help Emma by mulling over it."  
  
Brennan looked at Shalimar, a meek smile on his face. "Thank you Shalimar, you're a good friend."  
  
"I know." Shalimar nodded in agreement, laughing as she and Brennan hugged.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Adam sat at his desk reviewing old files as Jesse walked in. There were stacks upon stacks of medical journals and files. Jesse could hardly see Adams' head.  
  
"Adam?" Jesse called.  
  
"Yeah." Adam answered, standing up behind the desk. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. There were bags under his eyes and Jesse noticed her was wearing the same clothes from the day before.  
  
"Uh, Liz Hartzel checked in with me. She got to her destination yesterday." Jesse said, with a concerned look on his face because of Adam's state.  
  
"Good." Adam nodded.  
  
"Are you okay Adam? You look kind of ragged." Jesse said.  
  
"I look that bad?" Adam asked.  
  
Jesse gave a small nod, and Adam sighed. "Well, I feel like it."  
  
"So, how is it going? Are you any closer to figuring out how to fix Emma?" Jesse asked.  
  
Adam sighed. "I think I can remove the implant, but it's a very delicate procedure. And there's that added factor of getting Emma back to Sanctuary that's even harder. Emma's smart, she's not another bumbling GSA agent. She's not going to be easily subdued."  
  
Jesse nodded, as he started to push Adam out of the lab. "Well, we'll find a way. But in the mean time, you need to get some rest. Emma's evil twin isn't going anywhere. She'll still be evil in the morning, and then you can fix her."  
  
Adam smiled. "I guess you're right Jesse. Good night."  
  
@@@@  
  
"Emma?" Brennan called out in the dream reality. He searched Sanctuary for her, finding her in the garden. "Hey." He said gently.  
  
Emma looked up, concerned. "Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
Brennan looked down for a moment. "Yeah. I've had trouble sleeping."  
  
"You shouldn't feel guilty about what's happening." Emma got up, facing Brennan.  
  
"I know I shouldn't, but it isn't that easy. I can't just snap my fingers and pretend that none of this has happened." Brennan raised his voice.  
  
Emma smiled. "I'm not the only one you've talked to about this, am I?"  
  
Brennan smiled too. "Yeah. Shal had her way with me." They both laughed.  
  
"Brennan, you are a good person. You did nothing wrong. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Emma said.  
  
Brennan nodded. "Yeah. We really need to figure out safer meetings with people who really need our help, I feel like we go out on way too many meetings that end up with us fighting GSA agents."  
  
"We'll figure it out, together." Emma said. "How is everybody?"  
  
"They're allright." Brennan answered as they both sat down. "Adam's starting to scare us, researching into all hours of the night, and leaving constantly to meet someone."  
  
Emma smiled mischievously. "Meet someone? Who?"  
  
"Oh, nothing like that. Its business. He won't say anything other than that."  
  
Emma suddenly got up. "She's waking." Brennan got up too, and they embraced.  
  
"Be good." Brennan said.  
  
"Tell evil Emma that." She laughed, as she disappeared. Brennan stood there, hugging air.  
  
@@@  
  
"Rachel?" Adam called out. He was getting worried. She was ten minutes late. "Rachel." Adam turned a corner, and stopped suddenly. There was Rachel, on the ground, twisting in pain, her hands grabbing despartly at her neck. Her face was truning blue. She was suffocating.  
  
"RACHEL!" Adam yelled, running towards her, but a voice stopped him.  
  
"There's nothing you can do." Emma came out of the shadows. She slowly walked over to Rachel's convulsing body and squatted down next to it. She had a dark, evil smile on her face.  
  
"Is that noose getting tighter? You're face is getting kinda purple now. Can't breath?" Emma laughed as Rachel looked up in terror.  
  
"Emma! Don't do this! You can stop this!" Adam yelled, his eyes pleading.  
  
Emma looked straight into his eyes. Suddenly, all Emma could see was white. She was in a different place. A peaceful place. She was sitting next to a pond of some sort. Someone was standing next to her..Adam! The man whose eyes she was staring into at that very moment. "The whole is better that the sum o f its parts." Emma heard Adam say. White light everywhere, she couldn't see. Emma lost concentration. Next to her, Rachel let out a cry, gasping for the air she was finally allowed.  
  
Adam and Emma did not look donw, but kept staring into each other's eyes. A tear rolled down Emma's cheed as she let out a gasp. Now she was the one who could hardly breath. She felt a connection to Adam, like there was a bond that they'd shared, like they knew each other very well. She was confused. She finally broke eyesight with Adam, and started to back away terror in her eyes. She quickly turned and ran.  
  
Adam rushed over to Rachel's side, where she was still trying to get air. "Rachel!" Adam yelled as he kneeled down at her side. "Hold on. Hold on."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
